He Loved Her
by TigerstripeCrayon
Summary: Sasuke rants on his feeling for a girl. I'm not quite sure who he's talking about, but its probably an OC I just created in this story. Crappy Drabble. Mostly rated for a little swearing. Sasuke's REALLY OOC in this.


He loved her.  
So what if she was raised to hate everyone? So what if she was an inconsolable bitch?  
He loved her, and that was all that mattered.  
She had other plans, however.  
Revenge? A breeze. Understanding her? That was another matter.  
In her eyes he could see the answer to every one of his problems. But she wouldn't look his way.  
He didn't understand. Every girl loved him, but why not her? He loved her. Why wasn't that enough?  
She was always chasing. What? He had no idea. All she did was chase. Run and run, till she had no more breath. He wanted to help her, carry her when she couldn't run anymore. She wouldn't let him, she told him she had to do it alone. He loved her, but she wouldn't let him.  
They were the same. Determined to a degree unrivalled by anyone else, working towards one goal that no one could stop them from reaching. He didn't know what she worked for, but he wanted to know. He loved her, but she didn't love.  
She wasn't like other girls. She worked harder; she only wanted to be strong. She didn't waste her time on useless things. Everything she did was to be a step closer to her goal. Sometimes he wished she was like other girls though, then she would be a lot easier to understand. He loved her, but he didn't know why.  
Everyone thought she was a bitch. He just thought she was harshly truthful. She never criticised him, though, and somehow he knew this was her form of affection. He loved her, even when she loved no one.  
All he needed was a soft word from her, and he would do anything she wished. If she told him to leave, he would. She could manipulate him in ways he couldn't understand. He loved her, even if it was dangerous.  
She was insanely beautiful, at least in his eyes. Everyone thought he was insane for loving her, but he did. Crazy or not, he couldn't stem the feelings. He loved her, even if it made him insane.  
All he ever received was a quick knowing glance, as though she was taunting him with something she knew and he didn't. She haunted him, letting him think he was finally getting close to her when she would pull away and show him just how wrong he was. She had the power to flip his world upside down and make it so nothing made sense anymore. He loved her, even if she was cruel.  
Why did she show him nothing? Nothing but cold eyes and cruel words. Nothing better than what everyone else received, but being the idol of girls town-wide did tend to make you expect different, higher treatment. He wanted to get her alone, to see if he could break her mask, and melt the ice. He was similar to her in that way, but it irked him to know that she didn't show warm treatment to him. He loved her, even if she was cold.  
Nothing could make him stop. No words or warnings from his friends could make him stop his head over heels fall for the female. He loved her, even if it was irrational.  
She put on a show. A show so complex, no one could break it down. She was an amazing actress, but after years of his own acting, he knew it was merely a play. The only thing that held him back from believing like the all the others, was his own knowledge of the brilliant scheme she managed to keep. He loved her, even if she seemed fake.  
She was a genius, in her own right. She was not skilled in the way of battle plans, but she knew the way of the human mind to such a level that it scared him. It made his own so-called genius title seem pitiful. She could put her knowledge into action, torturing anyone that got in her way to such an intensity that she could inflict agony while they had no idea what she was doing. She awed him with her ways, being anti-social and still knowing the workings of a mind from barely a word from the target. She knew every mind in Konoha better than Sakura knew all the ninja rules. Being anti-social himself, he couldn't understand her charms and why she didn't use them like anyone else would. He loved her, even if she could crush him like a bug and make the mighty seem pitiful.  
Why did he love her?  
Because of all of these things.


End file.
